


Nikes And Sweatpants

by PopHoney



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Angst, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Miscommunication, My First Fanfic, Nike - Freeform, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sweatpants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopHoney/pseuds/PopHoney
Summary: “Buck, you’re not listening to me man. When Adabelle left, she was wearing her Nikes and Sweatpants. You need to-”. But Steve couldn't finish his sentence because Bucky was hightailing it out of the office to his sportscar to make it home.AKA in which Bucky neglects his wife Annai and her sister Adabelle comes to kick his ass.Madness ensues.And sex.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Nikes And Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am new. I wrote this a while ago and finally decided to post it.  
> Please be gentle :) more to come! (Literally)
> 
> Also sorry for any grammatical mistakes or timeline problems. I will get better with time! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky was sitting in his office waiting to get the clearing from his secretary so he can officially go home for the day when he gets a phone call from his best friend Steve. He taps the speaker icon on his Iphone X and leans back in his brown genuine leather chair and kicks up his shoes on his desk. 

“Yo, what’s up Steve? Talk to me.”  
“Buck, Adabelle just came home and she’s pissed off.”

Bucky laughs and adjusts his feet higher on the glass. “What’s wrong this time?”

Steve quickly looks around his house for signs of his disgruntled lover’s return and lowers his voice to a bare whisper. He holds the phone closer, “Well all I know was that 2 hours ago she stormed out of the house after she got a call from your wife. I could hear crying on the phone.”

Bucky slowly slips his feet off the desk, takes the phone off speaker, and holds it to his ear. “Crying? Are you sure Steve? When I left the house this morning Annai was fine.”

Bucky could hear Steve sigh and if he knew his best friend well, he could bet that he was rubbing his forehead. 

“Buck, you’re not listening to me man. When Adabelle left, she was wearing her Nikes and Sweatpants. You need to-”. But Steve couldn't finish his sentence because Bucky was hightailing it out of the office to his sportscar to make it home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky’s POV

There are few things that can rock me to my core because well-I’m me. I own a billion dollar empire and I am constantly surrounded by people with sticks up their asses so it is not in me to really care about anything. But my wife and her sister are exceptions to all rules and regulations.  
I know I’m sweating out my $800 a piece suit hard right now and speeding but I don’t care. Usually I would not be so concerned about Annai crying because she’s a cryer. She cried at our wedding, she cried when she got promoted at her job, she cries when we argue, shit she even cried 3 days ago when I fucked her on the table.  
But of course those were tears of pleasure and happiness, the only tears I ever want her to cry. This situation is making me extremely nervous.The fact that Adabelle, who is always wearing chic dresses and skirts, put on Nikes and Sweatpants…

I know I’m fucked.  
Royally fucked. 

I just need to figure out what I did and try to make it right before I reach my house. Additionally, try to keep Adabelle from kicking my ass into 2030.

Lord have mercy on me…

I pull up to our mansion and stare at it in all its greatness. I hate it now in the moment because they could be anywhere, waiting for me. I turn to my left and see Annai’s red BMW parked in one of the driveways alongside a black Jeep. And my skin runs cold, Adabelle had taken a lowkey car in preparation for war. 

I take off my suit jacket and hold it in my hands like a poor beggar. I need to look more innocent. I rummage through my jacket’s pockets and find a mock pair of clear fashion glasses. 

Now I look like Clark Kent but I’m not feeling too super. Ha. Ha. I know that Annai didn’t marry me for my humor and I am A-okay with that because she stills laughs anyway. 

I walked up the long path to the stone stairs and unlocked the door. 

I hear silence. Horror movie chest hurting silence. The hard heels of my Versace shoes clicking with my every step toward her powder room. I hear muffled voices behind the big white double door and strain to listen. 

“Stop crying Nai, I’ll fix it.”  
I could hear sniffling and soft gasping and my heart broke.  
“I haven’t really seen him since Tuesday Belle. I-I know he has been working hard with the company and he needed time to secure the deal with Tony and the rest of those big shots but it’s just been hard you know? But he sometimes lets the money and business go to his head and then he’s submerged in his own world. I just want him here with me. It’s lonely here all by myself..” 

Her voice cracked on the last word and I couldn’t take it any longer. I knocked softly and opened both doors. 

My poor wife wrapped up in blankets huddled on her couch. Hair curled and messy around her head. Fresh tears running down those brown cheeks and disappearing into the blankets and pillows. 

I took a step forward and tried to speak “Baby..”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annai’s POV

I turned at the sound of my husband’s voice. “James..”

“YOU!” Adabelle screams. “YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE NEGLECTING MY BABY SISTER LIKE THIS.” Adabelle stomps her tightly laced Nikes and charges for Bucky. 

“Belle wait!” I scream but she’s already gone. 

“Belle,” I hear Steve’s booming voice suddenly. He’s walking toward the room a few feet from Bucky in the hallway. “Enough.”

And she listens. Adabelle screeches to a stop breathing hard and looking at Steve. “What are you doing here?” she sneers. “Don’t try me Steve, your bro needs a good old fashioned Brooklyn ass whooping!”

Steve walks forward and puts his left hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I got you.” He leans forward and grabs Belle by her well manicured hands. “Belle, I know you're mad but trust me, Annai is going to be fine. They’re newly weds and nothing is going to be perfect 24/7 you should know that. I appreciate you for being so attentive and-” Steve pauses to look at her outfit and laughs as he continues “...Caring but they need to work things out together. Just as how you and I did and do.” 

He leans down and kisses her lightly on the side of her neck and I swear she melts. “Let’s go.” Steve whispers into her neck. Belle shivers and slowly turns to look at Steve then to me. 

She walks over to me and gives me a warm hug. “Call me tomorrow. We’ll go shopping okay?”  
I smile, “Okay sissy. Love you.” She smiles back as an “I love you too”.

Belle stalks over to Bucky and lightly runs the front of her Nike shoes up the side of his leg. She leans forward to reach his ear “See you later brother-in-law.”

Bucky gulps and murmurs his goodbye back. 

Steve wraps his arm around Adabelle’s waist and closes the door behind them. Soon I heard the front door close and the sound of only one car driving away down the street. Steve must have taken a Lyft.

“Baby-” Bucky starts and kneels in front of me. “I am so sorry. You are right, I haven’t been paying attention to you and thinking about your feelings. I bought this house as a reminder to you that we will have many kids to fill each room with, not to torment you with loneliness. I finished the business deal and it is the last one until next month. I am all yours I promise.”

I breathe and take his hand. “I know. But you know I worry. I worry that you're not happy or satisfied sometimes and I want to make you happy always. I want you to keep me updated about work since it takes up a lot of your time. Stop trying to push me out. It’s stressful when you do that because I want to help you but I cannot do that if you won’t tell me what’s wrong. I am your wife. I want your everything.”

Bucky raises a hand and pinches my cheek. “Hey, you’re not crying.”  
“I hate you” I laugh and kick him. He grabs my foot on his way down and I yelp as I go down too. I lay on top of him giggling.

“You have my everything. You are my everything.” Bucky nuzzles my nose and neck. 

I take off the stupid glasses and throw it behind me carelessly.  
“I was trying to look innocent,” he confesses.  
“It would have never fooled me. I know you like the back of my hand.”

I sit up and run my finger tips down the buttons of his white dress shirt then over his bulging muscles. What a man.

I haven’t really seen him in 3 days and my body is craving him big time.  
I feel his hand cup my cheek, signaling me to look at him. I oblige and stare at him as my hands slide down to his belt buckle.

Bucky smirks, “Take it Baby, you deserve it.” And he’s damn right. I do deserve it.  
I begin to undress him and he just lies back and lets me. Soon I have him naked beneath me and I quickly get up to get undressed too. I’m too impatient to tease or prepare him or myself but Bucky isn’t having any of it. 

As I go to grip him and insert it into me he slaps me hard on my ass. 

He warns with his jaw tight and set, “You have to prepare yourself, I’m not going to let you get sore and hurt yourself like that. You know better.” 

“Yes Sir!” I cried.  
“Lay on me.” He commands. I obey and close my eyes as he slips his huge fingers into me opening me up. I moan loudly into his neck and suck on his pulse.

“You're always tight but I haven’t had you in days and somehow you're even tighter.” His fingers move in and out of me and I can’t help moving up and down on them. He knows just how to rile me up and get me going. I want to get on with it but I know he’s not in the mood right now.

“Fuck yourself on them and then you can have me.”  
“Bucky no, I want you. Just fu-”  
His eyes grow cold. “That wasn’t a question. Do as I say. Be a good girl and come for me. Then I’ll make you come again just how you want it.”

So I get to work. Clenching down on his fingers and enjoying the burning pleasure running up my spine and down my legs. I begin to sweat and pant. I’m so close I can taste it. And Bucky knows. He always knows. 

He kisses me wetly and thumbs my clit in tight circles and I wail into his mouth. 

And he praises me. Man I love it when he praises me. 

“That’s it baby, come for Daddy. Let go, it’s alright. Let me hear it, let me taste it. Come baby.”  
Oh, I let him hear it. Loud and proud.

I cry out hoarsely and shake. My climax hitting me fast and hard ruthlessly. All the while Bucky is slowing his thumb’s actions but his sweet time to fully stop and kissing me everywhere he can. 

It takes a while but I finally float down from cloud 9 enough so that my vision isn’t blurry and I can feel my limbs somewhat. He picks me up and gently places me on the bed rubbing my thighs and hips lovingly. 

“Fuck you’re amazing Bucky.”  
He smirks and leans down to kiss my stomach all the while making eye contact with me. “Yeah?”  
“Yes.” I instantly replied. I bite my lip as he kisses my belly button, my hips, my knees, and my inner thighs. Lord have mercy, he’s in that kind of mood tonight. I start trembling but whether from anticipation or excitement I can’t tell. Maybe both. 

Suddenly my legs are bent and parted, exposed to him. “Bucky” I whine, “Please, I can't take it anymore. I want you in me. Please.”

“You’ll take whatever I give you and more. You say I haven’t been around and you are right. I plan to worship you even more than I already do tonight. Let me show you how sorry I am Annai.” 

Bucky puts my legs over his shoulders, and I can feel his breath over my sex teasing me. 

Aching me.

His eyes flicker up to meet mine as he whispers,  
“Slowly and deeply.”

And before I have a chance to respond, his lips descend on me like a predator to prey. 

What a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
